Historia RH
Kalendarium zawiera najważniejsze wydarzenia które miały miejsce w grze na RH, serwerze będącym poprzednikiem RPH RH. Znajomość tych wydarzeń nie jest konieczna, zostały one jednak zachowane na pamiątkę - i dla chętnych. Rok 25 (2005) *Atak sił Mrocznej Hordy na Stormwind. Królestwo ludzi w dużej mierze dzięki dowodzeniu paladyna Requela z łatwością odparło natarcie przeganiając pozostałości sił agresora ze swych ziem. *Potężny nathrezim mieniący się Dethedem przejmuje kontrolę nad wodzami Nowej Hordy prowadząc do krótkotrwałej wojny z Przymierzem. Grób Uthera Lightbringera zostaje zbeszczeszczony przez czarnoksiężników służących demonowi. Jednocześnie jego nieumarłe armie podejmują masywny szturm na zamek Stormwind odparty dzięki zjednoczonym staraniom armii Stormwind i rozmaitych bohaterów Przymierza. Demon zostaje ostatecznie pokonany przez grupę śmiałków pod wodzą paladynów Argaila i Vallanda przy ołtarzu w Zniszczonych Ziemiach a Wojenny Wódz Thrall przy pomocy czarnoksiężnika Ashnara wyzwala się spod kontroli demona dzięki czemu sam konflikt zostaje szybko zażegnany. *Kilka postępujących po sobie ataków czarnego smoka Teremusa na królestwo ludzi, najpewniej w poszukiwaniu posiłku. W rezultacie na zlecenie Stormwind ruszają liczne wyprawy mające na celu pokonanie bestii, jedna z nich zwana Bractwem Błękitnego Księżyca założona przez gnomiego wynalazcę Trurlenbacha odnosi sukces i po długiej walce rani smoka dostatecznie dotkliwie by ten już nigdy więcej nie szukał łatwego żeru na terenie Stormwind. *Na terenie Królestwa Stormwind zaczyna realizować swe niecne plany potężny demon każący się zwać Idem. Za pomocą tajemniczego artefaktu zwanego Kamieniem Życzeń opętuje i kontroluje coraz to nowych bohaterów Przymierza, lecz dzięki staraniom czarodziejki Sillvany oraz jej przyjaciół demon zostaje pokonany. *Dziwaczny stary pustelnik jest widziany kilkakrotnie w przeciągu paru dni w lesie Elwynn, szybko zostaje połączony z kilkoma porwaniami dzieci miejscowych farmerów. Wyśledzony w swym tymczasowym leżu przez grupę śmiałków prowadzonych przez rycerza Argaila okazuje się być liczem, który na skutek wywiązanej walki zostaje ostatecznie pokonany. *Astranaar w Ashenvale zostaje napadnięte przez znaczne i skoncentrowane siły Klanu Wojennej Pieśni co owocuje zniszczeniem sporej części osady i śmiercią kilkudziesięciu elfów nim napastnicy wycofują się. Dzięki szybko podjętym rozmowom pokojowym nie dochodzi do eskalacji konfliktu. Rok 26 (2006) *W wyniku przeprowadzonych rozmów między władzami Przymierza oraz potem Hordy zapada decyzja o utworzeniu w największej stolicy odpowiednio Sojuszu i Hordy Rady złożonej z senatorów pochodzących z ras danej frakcji. Senatorami Przymierza zostają: krasnoludzki wojownik Dunar, druidka nocnych elfów Azshana Annun, ludzka czarodziejka Sillvana oraz gnomi wynalazca i poszukiwacz przygód Fraudis. Ambasadorami Hordy zostają: czarnoksiężnik Ashnar, nieumarła czarownica Vasque, taureński wojownik Danew oraz mistyk spośród trolli Zarth. *Dzięki prowokacji czarnoksiężnika Ashnara wiedźma Vasque oraz troll Zarth zostają okrzyknięci zdrajcami Hordy kiedy na jaw wychodzi Ich knowanie mające na celu destabilizację relacji między trollami a resztą pierwotnej Hordy na rzecz nieumarłych. Obydwoje ratują się ucieczką. *W Podmieście dochodzi do głośnego ślubu arcymaga Drigara i wieźmy Ifriji, na który to pan młody zaprasza dwójkę kaldorei. Dzięki tej głośnej zdradzie zostaje ukarany przez Sylvanas w niewiadomy sposób albowiem nikt nigdy więcej go już nie widział. *Były paladyn Requel wprowadza w życie plan zdyskredytowania obecnej Rady Przymierza i zastąpienia jej członków własnymi wspólnikami. Plan zostaje ujawniony dzięki ingerencji króla Magniego a sam Requel ratuje się ucieczką. *Demon Id raz jeszcze ujawnia swą obecność na Azeroth okazując się być tak naprawdę eredarem ujawnionym dzięki wizjom starego i tajemniczego wróżbity, który znika w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach tuż przed ostatecznym starciem z planami demona. Id zostaje w rezultacie wygnany z Azeroth przez druidkę Shan. *Okolice Ratchet, Rozdroży oraz Zatoki Łupów nawiedza regularnie potężny ludzki czarnoksiężnik zwący siebie Flaggiem. Szybko zyskuje sławę swym okrucieństwem i kierowaną absolutnym przypadkiem potrzebą mordu. Nie zostaje nigdy ujęty ani powstrzymany, pewnego dnia przestaje się zjawiać, równie tajemniczo co zaczął. *Mieszkańcy Nethergarde są świadkami dziwacznego zjawiska objawiającego się zmiennobarwną łuną na horyzoncie i pojawiającymi się burzami oraz gromami. Powstają teorie pośród miejscowych magów jakoby miało dojść do zażartej walki mistycznej jakichś potężnych istot. Rok 27 (2007) *W Stormwind odbywa się głośna Egzekucja Rogrima Stonehearta, herszta przestępczej organizacji Srebrnego Wilka. Złoczyńca dzięki pomocy tajemniczego wysłannika porywa sędziego Vukodlaka a następnie szantażując bohaterów doprowadza go marszem pod bramę Stormwind gdzie ucieka. Królestwo Stormwind długo nie może zapomnieć tego dnia. *Rozpoczyna się Wojna Najazdowa pomiędzy Morskim Bractwem a Zakonem Srebrnej Ręki, w wyniku której giną dowódcy obu ugrupowań, Mistrz Althar Hartwell oraz Kapitan Ghutar. *Powołana zostaje poprzez jawne i otwarte wybory. Reprezentantami zostają: Ludzki iluzjonista Delarian Poult, Krasnoludzki inżynier Prospektor Grothil, Gnomi Rycerz Nilly, Myśliciel Draenei Uvirith, Nocny Elf Druid Alanir. *Potajemnie wychodzą pierwsze numery gazety "Głos sumienia", podziemnego brukowca sprzedawanego w zakamarkach oraz ciemnych uliczkach Stormwind, a także różnych miejscowościach jak Goldshire, czy Zatoka Łupów. Gazetka ośmiesza i krytykuje prawo oraz światłe organizacje przedstawiając je w dość pretensjonalnym i karykaturalnym stylu. Jej redaktorzy nigdy nie zostają ujawnieni. *Mają miejsce wielkie i głośne urodziny Magniego Miedziobrodego, Króla Krasnoludów w Żelaznej Kuźni, podczas których odbył się huczny festyn dla krasnoludów oraz sprzymierzeńców. *Na terenie Northshire zostaje powołana placówka Szkarłatnej Krucjaty w celu zawiązania sojuszu pomiędzy tą organizacją a królestwem Stormwind. Współpraca kończy się gdy wychodzi na jaw kilka nieuzasadnionych mordów członków krucjaty pod wodzą fanatycznego rycerza Archibalda, a zmuszona do ucieczki Krucjata podkłada ogień pod Katedrę Nortshire wywołując spore zniszczenia tego przybytku. *Głośna egzekucja Daghara Wildhammera, prospektora Ligi Odkrywców, w Żelaznej Kuźni. Sprawiedliwość wymierzona przez Wysokiego Tana Falgrima która kończy się niespodziewaną eksplozją w samym sercu stolicy krasnoludów. *Odbywa się Wielkie Święto Zimy w Kharanos czyli wielki festyn prowadzony na cześć Krasnoludzkich tradycji oraz ku pamięci poległych bohaterów. W późniejszym czasie festyn zostaje przeprowadzony każdej kolejnej zimy. Rok 28 (2008) *Głośny napad na bank w wykonaniu krasnoludzkich bandytów Harkyna oraz Regresona, podczas którego schwytany został radny Delarian Poult jako zakładnik. Dzięki interwencji magów Stormwind, przestępcy zostają pochwyceni oraz zamknięci w lochach. *Decyzją radnego Delariana Poulta zostaje zorganizowany Wielki Festiwal Magiczny w Theramore, który odbywa się pod patronatem Jainy Proudmoore. Festiwal obfituje w wiele licznych konkurencji, które zapewniły niezapomniane wrażenia. *Dochodzi do ataku demonów na dzielnicę magiczną w Stormwind. Giną dziesiątki ludzi a odpowiedzialność za ten czyn jest przypisywana Akademii Magii. Dyrektor Isender oraz Jego podopieczni uciekają ze Stormwind lecz są kolejno wyłapywania i sądzeni. Nowym dyrektorem pozostaje dość sędziwy ludzki czarodziej Garond. *Mężni krasnoludzcy wojownicy giną w boju z oficerami Szkarłatnej Krucjaty, elita Klanu Długobrodych ginie wraz z Wielkim Tanem Falgrimem. *Czerwony smok Kyharstrasz w matni szaleństwa atakuje port Menethil. Zostaje powstrzymany i zmuszony do odwrotu przez reakcję zielonej smoczycy Saeriss. Niebawem dochodzi do walki Kyharstrasza z krasnoludzkim Tanem Dronghollem, w wyniku którego przywódca Klanu Długobrodych ginie. *Ma miejsce Bitwa pod Menethil z klanem Ciemnego Żelaza zakończona odparciem ataku mrocznych krasnoludów. Radny krasnoludów Grothil zostaje porwany, zaś miesiąc później odbywa się wielka bitwa o Dun Modr, podczas której oddziałom Żelaznej Kuźni pomaga smok Kyharstrasz. Grothil traci życie z rąk członków klanu Mrocznego Żelaza. *W labolatorium przed stolicą gnomów ma miejsce konwent inżynierów przymierza poświęcony odzyskaniu utraconego Gnomeregan. Wydarzenie podczas którego sławę zyskuje Doktor Thibble Rechot, zaś nowoczesny model maszyny latającej zostaje skradziony przez krasnoludzkiego złoczyńcę. *Pod wodzą Wielkiego Odkrywcy Daghara Wildhammera przeprowadzona zostaje głośna ekspedycja Ligi Odkrywców pod nazwą Projekt 8, której szlak obejmował środkową i północną część Wschodnich Królestw. Podróżnicy wpadają na trop tajemniczej księżycowej skały która zostaje skradziona przez demonologa. Po dotarciu pod bramy Gilneas sprawca zostaje odnaleziony martwy. *Wybucha otwarta wojna z Worgenami, których ogromne wręcz hordy pojawiają się na północy Azeroth pustosząc las Silverpine, niszcząc osady Tarren Mill oraz Southshore a nawet zagrażając istnieniu samego Podmiasta. Niewytłumaczalna agresja zostaje powstrzymana gdy portale do innego planu zostają zamknięte przez ludzkich magów pod wodzą Cathrilli, sam sprawca zabity przez czerwonego smoka Kyharstrasza, a dzięki konfliktowi sławę zyskuje banshee zwąca siebie Aetkins. *W kanałach Stormwind zaczyna przybywać coraz więcej martwych ciał z poderżniętymi gardłami. Sytuacja staje się napięta oraz poważna kiedy odnalezione zostaje ciało martwego arystokraty z kancelarii prawnej. Ostatecznie Straż Stormwind wszczyna dochodzenie, skutkiem czego krasnoludzki sprawca będący mrocznym brzytwiarzem zostaje pochwycony i zamknięty w lochach Stockades, gdzie słuch po nim zaginął. *Regent Bolvar Fordragon wprowadza stan wyjątkowy w królestwie Stormwind, w związku z którym Inkwizycja otrzymuje pełne prawa kryzysowej organizacji królewskiej. Na życzenie władców Druga Rada Przymierza zostaje rozwiązana. Dochodzi do głośnego Exodusu Akademii Magicznej. *Odbywa się Wielkie Święto Piwa na terenach Dun Morogh zorganizowane przez krasnoludzkich alkoholików zakończone zabójstwem dokonanym przez piratów, Zyviana Kota oraz Bartholomewa, którzy zostają uwięzieni w samej Żelaznej Kuźni. *Strażnicy Stormwind Nelwo oraz Casinor wywołują otwarty bunt przeciw Inkwizycji Stormwind, na skutek którego zostają aresztowani. Obaj zostają niedługo potem odbici z lochów przez grupę dowodzoną przez tajemniczego maga, której dwójka członków ginie podczas akcji, a mimo to ich ciała także znikają. *Arcymag Krepther porzuca Podmiasto kradnąc zdradziecko wiele dzieł magicznych, w ślad za nim podąża Jego uczennica Meredith. Krepther szybko zostaje uznany za winnego demonicznej napaści na Stormwind oraz uznany za zdrajcę tak Podmiasta jak i Nowej Hordy. *Z okazji Dnia Peona zostaje wytropiona i zamordowana strażnicza Kaldorei Shaera z rąk hordy, pośród której to imię było już długo wymawiane z obawą i nienawiścią. Tego dnia wśród Nocnych Elfów zamieszkujących Ashenvale uznanie i szacunek zdobył Zandalari Kensill. *Stan wyjątkowy w Stormwind zostaje zniesiony po zakończonym sukcesem schwytaniu i osądzeniu większości magów Akademii Magicznej Stormwind i pokonaniu tajemniczej organizacji, która jest odpowiedzialna za wiele zaginięć i morderstw w tamtym czasie, a której siedziba znajdowała się w jednym z korytarzy traktu kolejowego pomiędzy Żelazną Kuźnią a Stormwind. Istnieje plotka, iż lider organizacji uciekł, a w samej siedzibie wykryto niedawną obecność potężnego portalu, który został wcześniej zamknięty. *Na kruczym wzgórzu powstaje zajazd Kikifasa szybko słynący z dość szemranej klienteli, niedługo potem odbywa się tutaj mocno kontrowersyjny Turniej Mithrillowej Pięści z uwagi na różnorodność uczestników, podczas którego niemal dochodzi do kilku zabójstw. *Kulminacja działań demonów przeciw królestwu Stormwind, a na skutek niej: śmierć kilku paladynów Zakonu Srebrnej Ręki, opętanie dyrektorki Cathrilli przerwane przez ingerencję Arcybiskupa Benedictusa, widowiskowa walka łowcy demonów Aerandira z potężnym nathrezimem, śmierć zielonej smoczycy Saeriss. *Ma miejsce Wielki Targ Krasnoludzki będący okazją do wymiany towarów i plotek dla wielu mieszkańców Żelaznej Kuźnii i nie tylko. *Publiczne spalenie draenei w Stormwind owocuje przybyciem Proroka Velena oraz wyznaczeniem kapłana Thadeusa do kontroli poczynań Inkwizycji. Rok 29 (2009) *Zaczyna się oraz nabiera na sile nowa Wojna Piasków pomiędzy odrodzonym Imperium Qiraji a siłami Hordy, Przymierza oraz istot sojuszniczych. Brązowe smoki po początkowej zgodzie na pomoc wycofują się z udziału w konflikcie widząc niezgodę pomiędzy śmiertelnymi, na pole bitwy stawiają się natomiast driady, drzewce, synowie Cenariusa a nawet kamienne olbrzymy. Szczególną sławę zyskują elficki druid Kanes oraz Jego wybranka serca Queldorei Syiena oraz taureński szaman Malakhai, który od tej pory cieszy się sporym zaufaniem w Nowej Hordzie. Konflikt zostaje zakończony niespodziewaną ingerencją latającej Nekropolii, która dosłownie eksterminuje dziesiątki tysięcy Qiraji w Silithus zmuszając już niemal zwycięskie Imperium do odwrotu. *W czasie trwania Wojny Piasków w Elwynn z inicjatywy Antheara Whitsteed'a zostaje zorganizowany Pierwszy Turniej Rycerski, który odbył się na polanie lasu elwynn, którego zwycięzcą i Czempionem Lasu Elwynn zostaje sir Kelthar. *Plaga pod wodzą Króla Licza rozpoczyna inwazję na Azeroth. Odbywa się wielka bitwa o Kaplicę Światła Nadziei, kolejno postępujące oblężenia latającej Nekropolii na stolice: Podmiasto, Stormwind, Silvermoon, Żelazną Kuźnię, Theramore, które odparły najazd nieumarłych Licza. *Pod wodzą Syndykatu liczna grupka bohaterów przemierza przez Mroczny Portal dostając się do Draenoru w poszukiwaniu złoża adamantum. Dzięki pomocy uzyskanej w Kaplicy Shattrath, ekspedycja się powiodła. *Do Stormwind powraca zaginiony król Varian Wrynn, który jeszcze tego samego wieczora demaskuje Onyxię podającą się za Katranę Prestor i wraz z innymi zmusza smoczych do odwrotu osobiście zadając jej głębokie rany. Król Wrynn przeprowadza szereg reform, reorganizuje warunki sojuszu z pozostałymi władcami Przymierza i zarządza odnowienie budowli Stormwind oraz Darkshire przez Zgromadzenie Kupieckie. *Dochodzi do Bitwy o Podmiasto, tym razem pomiędzy Opuszczonymi pod wodzą Sylvanas przeciwko zdradzieckiemu Varimathrasowi. Podmiasto zostaje odzyskane a wszelkie portale zamknięte przez Ashnara i jego podopiecznych. Pojawia się on przed władcami Nowej Hordy informując o straszliwym odkryciu i jednocześnie oddając w ręce Sylvanas schwytanego Varimathrasa. Wychodzi na jaw zdrada Kael’thasa Sunstridera oraz fakt, iż Varimathras był tylko elementem daleko większego planu. *Na wybrzeżach pustkowia odbywają się wielkie Walki Gladiatorów organizowane przez spółkę goblinów Talphilusa oraz Darzeka, gdzie grupka bohaterów pod wodzą Gladiatora Thagga zmaga się z morderczymi bestiami pokonując ich w ciężkiej bitwie oraz zachwycając widownię, zaś w ostatecznym rozrachunku większość odkupuje sobie życie potem i krwią. *W Lesie Zmierzchu, na Kruczym Wzgórzu cały cmentarz wraz z rosnącą populacją nieumarłych zostaje zmieciony z powierzchni ziemii przez potężne siły magiczne. Sprawcy pozostają nieznani. *Rozpoczyna się konflikt pomiędzy Klanem Wojennej Pieśni a elfami z Ashenvale, który prowadzi do kulminacyjnej Bitwy 30. *Ma miejsce Bitwa o Studnię Słońca na wyspie Quel’thalas. Przybywają sojusznicze siły złożone z krwawych elfów, draenei, krasnoludów, ludzi, orków. Książę Kael’thas zostaje pokonany i zabity przez specjalnie powołaną grupę uderzeniową złożoną z sojuszników. Podczas potwornie ciężkiej walki z siłami Legionu, w której giną setki śmiertelnych istnień dochodzi do uwolnienia niebieskiego smoka Kalecgosa spod wpływu Legionu, pokonania demonicznych poruczników, a sam Kil’jaeden zostaje powstrzymany przed wkroczeniem do tego świata przez połączone starania wielu bohaterów, którzy w finale użyczają siły arcyczarownikowi Ashnarowi w uformowaniu bardzo potężnego czaru wpychającego lorda Legionu z powrotem w czeluść Netheru. *Zjawia się Prorok Velen, który oczyszcza Studnię Słońca z pomocą serca więzionego niegdyś przez elfy Naru M’uru oraz wskrzesza i leczy poległych w walce z Kil’jaedenem. Wielu Sindorei staje się wtedy na powrót Queldorei. *Obóz łowców Hemeta Jr zostaje zrównany z ziemią przez trolli z plemienia Krwawych Skalpów oraz Cieni Imperium pod przewodnictwem Zandalari Kensilla. Sam Hemet Jr ucieka. *Rozpoczyna się Ekspedycja Barona Rogrima, pierwsza głośna wyprawa z wschodnich królestw na Northrend podczas której grupka bohaterów ratuje plemię Tuskarrów przed piratami, oraz skutkiem której ustanowiony zostaje szlak pomiędzy kontynentami. *Lasy Elwynn są świadkami prowadzonej z różną intensywnością Wojny Podjazdowej, partyzanckiej z siłami oddziału zielonoskórych renegatów - Prawdziwą Hordą. *Miejsce ma ekspedycja na Northrend - wyprawa pod Sztandarem Dłoni Zemsty, która wyruszyła na północ by wymierzyć fałszywemu królowi sprawiedliwość. Wraz z siłami Podmiasta Tirisfal opuszcza taureńskie plemię Krwawego Kopyta. *W Podmieście zostaje zorganizowana Wigilia Wyzwolonych. Zabawę poprowadził Jack Skellington razem z trupą teatralną "Szczęka Odpada", kiedy to wystawiono krótką etiudę pod tytułem "Oczywiście panie Hogger". Rok 30 (2010) *Nabiera na wadze konflikt pod Górą Czarnej Skały przeciwko czarnemu pomiotowi. Siły przymierza pod wodzą Króla Magniego oraz Króla Variana ruszają do boju aby ostatecznie uporać się z zdradzieckim Nefarianem, synem Skrzydeł Śmierci. Po długiej bitwie, czarny pomiot ginie. *Kilka tygodni później kulminacją losu Góry Czarnej Skały staje się wulkaniczna erupcja jej rdzenia, która obraca w ruinę większość jej tuneli. W ulewie żaru i płomienia unicestwione zostają kontrolujące Górę odziały strażnicze Przymierza, oraz internowani w swoich domach krasnoludzcy mieszkańcy Kuźni Cienia. Czarna Skała staje się masowym grobowcem, zarówno dla okupujących, jak i okupowanych. *Królestwa tak Hordy jak i Przymierza wyruszają na Northrend. Rozpoczynają się wielkie ekspedycje. *W dolinie Mulgore mają miejsce Wielkie Łowy, święty rytuał inicjacji i sprawdzian dla wielu młodych Taurenów. Mulgore długo nie może zapomnieć o tym wielkim wydarzeniu. *W lasach Ashenvale odbywa się Wielkie Polowanie, święto Kal'dorei rozpoczynające okres wiosenny. W tym roku mimo sukcesu łowców, łowy przebiegły bardzo krwawo, zwiastując nadejście ciężkich czasów. *Zatoka Łupów zostaje zaatakowana przez pirackie siły Krwawego Żagla oraz okolicznych piratów, którzy wykorzystali sytuację aby się wzbogacić przyłączając się do potężnego oponenta. Cały port legł w gruzach. Baron Revilgaz prawdopodobnie nie żyje. *Ziemie Plagi są sukcesywnie oczyszczane z pozostałości sługusów Króla Licza. Punktem kulminacyjnym tych działań jest ofensywa na Stratholme gdzie siły Rycerzy Hebanowego Ostrza, Dłoni Zemsty i Srebrzystego Świtu w ciężkim boju niszczą tam obecne siły Plagi. Pod koniec potyczki okazuje się również, że Szkarłatna Krucjata uformowała tam swoją ostatnią linię obrony na kontynencie. Rycerze Śmierci i Opuszczeni atakują przyczółek i go zdobywają. *Las Zmierzchu kolejny raz odczuwa piętno obecności worgenów na swoim terenie. Tym razem jednak bestie pokazują się nader licznie, wręcz setkami atakując już nie tylko karawany czy farmy. A nawet dokonując prawdziwych pogromów w mniejszych miasteczkach. Co w krótkim czasie owocuje wprowadzeniem stanu wyjątkowego na terenie prowincji i wysłaniu tam sił zbrojnych królestwa pod przywództwem Lorda Cainea Rathisa mających na celu ochronę ostatniego bastionu ludzkości jakim staje się osada Darkshire oraz wybiciem zagrażających południu potworów.W krótkim czasie dochodzi więc do serii mniejszych oraz większych bitw w których giną setki, "wilkołaków". A sam las powoli zaczyna stawać się coraz bardziej stabilnym miejscem, gdy wciąż trwają poszukiwania źródła stojącego za nadmierną aktywnością worgenów. Aż do momentu bitwy o ogrody Tranquilien, gdy setki futrzastych kreatur pod przywództwem zdrajczyni przymierza i służebnicy płonącego legionu, Vori Shay Kabonki rzucają się na przeciw ludzkich sił. Dochodzi wówczas do prawdziwej masakry, zakończonej ucieczką demonicy oraz dosłownym zrównaniem całego miejsca z ziemią, przy pomocy zaawansowanej magii przez tajemniczego Amthazela. Czemu towarzyszy śmierć niemal wszystkich worgenów i żołnierzy Stormwind, biorących udział w tejże bitwie. Nie licząc trójki rycerzy kapituły, Cainea Rathisa, Kithy Sunshore oraz Erica Gonda, którzy opuszczają jej plac tuż przed nadchodzącą zagładą. Po czym wracają na teren prowincji z nowymi siłami. Po samych ogrodach Tranquilien zostaje nic innego jak krater emanujący demoniczną energią, który staje się główną atrakcją turystyczną dla przeróżnych magów i demonologów z okolic oraz zagranicy. * W tym samym roku, dokładnie pod jego koniec. Dochodzi również do ujawnienia konkretnych faktów na temat klątwy Arugala zamieniającej ludzi w worgeny, które zostają ujawnione wpierw przez Variana Wrynna na zebraniu mającym miejsce w Wintergarde. Po śledztwie Vincenta Van'thela, które doprowadza do ich odkrycia. A potem już przez tego drugiego na terenie Stormwind, Żelaznej Kuźni oraz Theramore. Po czym erupcji kolejnych informacji będących wynikiem wspólnego śledztwa Lorda Clarence'a Welsona oraz Van'thela. Dzięki czemu worgeny nie są już postrzegane przez Przymierze tylko jako dzikie bestie. Rok 31 (2011) * Rok 31 to rok wielkich bohaterów. Zaczął się albowiem bitwą o Wrota Gniewu, która pochłonęła tysiące istnień. * W tym roku również dobiega końca kampania stabilizacyjna królestwa Stormwind pod przywództwem Lorda Cainea Rathisa, którą zwieńcza wygnanie natherizima Garga'Mella, który stał za manipulowaniem masami worgenów na obszarze lasu zmierzchu z powrotem w miejsce z którego ten przybył. Założeniem enklaw na terenie południowej prowincji dla ofiar klątwy Arugala, którymi zajmowała się w dużej mierze Liga Dżentelmenów oraz Kościół Światłości. Jak i oficjalnym odkryciem lekarstwa na magiczną przypadłość, które niestety mimo dostępności staje się luksusem nie dostępnym dla większości jej ofiar. * Niedobitki sił, Wielkiego Admirała Daelina Proudmoore, które pozostały na terenie bagien Dustwallow. Reorganizują się i wzniecają rewolucję w Theramore. Ta jednak zostaje dość prędko i sprawnie stłumiona. A samo królestwo przejmuje w swe posiadanie, pozostałe po siłach Kul Tiras, strażnice. Ponadto dochodzi do ofensywy na wyspę Alcaz i wybicia tamtejszych Nag, po czym ów kawałek lądu, staje się kolejną placówka wyspiarskiego królestwa. By tego było mało, Theramore odzyskuje także większość utraconych przybytków oraz zabezpiecza większą część bagien Dustwallow, które wraz z upływem czasu stają się coraz bezpieczniejszym miejscem dla ludu Jainy Proudmoore. * Do Nocnych Elfów dotarła wieść, iż w Desolace zauważono zbierające się liczne oddziały Nag. Przewidując najgorsze, Nocne Elfy ruszyły w kierunku tej niegościnnej krainy, po drodze rozprawiając się z przyczółkiem Venture w Stonetalon oraz wszystkimi harpiami tam obecnymi. W Desolace został założony posterunek, Nijel's Point i niedługo potem stoczono pierwszy bój. Okazało się jednak, iż siły Nag znacznie przerastały ilość Nocnych Elfów i przez to zdecydowały wezwać sprzymierzone rasy. W sądny dzień Nocne Elfy naparły od strony lądu, zaś siły sprzymierzeńców, czyli krasnoludów i ludzi, w tym wielu z kupieckich i rzemieślniczych gildii, zaatakowały od strony morza. Nagi ostatecznie zostały rozgromione, zaś z sił przymierza najwięcej ucierpiały krasnoludy, których statek zatonął w walce z krakenem. * Anomalie magiczne na Northrend dobiegają końca, wraz z chwilą konfrontacji wyprawy Dalaranu oraz sojuszników do samego Oka Wieczności. Tam, po heroicznej walce, dzięki interwencji Królowej Życia - Alexstraszy, szaleństwo Malygosa zostaje zakończone, a sam Tkacz Magii wraca do zmysłów i znów może opiekować się Niebieskim Lotem. * Rozpoczyna się ofensywa Rycerzy Hebanowego Ostrza na Zul'Drak. Zdobywają oni i zajmują nekropolię Zeramas, która staje się nowym garnizonem zarówno Hebanowego Ostrza jak i Srebrzystej Krucjaty. Kolejną zdobytą nekropolią jest Voltarus. Wymienione wyżej organizacje współpracują ściśle na froncie. Założony zostaje Przyczółek Światła - frontowy obóz, gdzie niezapowiedziany atak Plagi dziesiątkuje siły Krucjaty. Po tym wydarzeniu Wysocy Lordowie Tirion Fordring oraz Darion Mograine podejmują decyzję o połączeniu organizacji i powstaje Szary Trybunał. * Z woli królowej Sylvanas Windrunner prócz działań na Northrend, rusza także kampania przeciw wrogom Podmiasta na starym kontynencie. Na pierwszy ogień opuszczeni biorą podczas niej zagrożenie ze strony Syndykatu, eliminując kolejne jego placówki na terenie wzgórz Hillsbrad. W późniejszym czasie zrównują nawet z ziemią Strahbrad w Alterac, po którym zostaje jedynie krater oraz zajmują Durnholde. To ostatnie staje się też ich garnizonem na terenie prowincji Hillsbrad. Sama kampania dobiega końca tuż po zdobyciu Szkarłatnego Monastyru oraz dokonaniu serii umocnień w placówkach na granicach królestwa nieumarłych. Po czym ci na powrót w pełni koncentrują się na północy. *Po zajęciu przez Hargrima Stonehanda stanowiska Generała Armii Khaz'Modan w miejsce poległego Morana Długobrodego dochodzi do bitwy o Nowe Hearthglen, będącej ostatnim oficjalnym bastionem sił Szkarłatnej Krucjaty na Northrend, w której armie krasnoludzkie stanęły naprzeciw Krucjaty by pomścić śmierć Wielkiego Tana Falgrima i jego oficerów pod Ręką Tyra, lata wcześniej. Bitwa mimo wielu strat ze strony sił Khaz'Modan, staje się symbolem ostatecznego zwycięstwa nad niedobitkami fanatyków z Ziem Plagi. Zwycięstwo to zostaje zwieńczone całkowitym zrównaniem z ziemią twierdzy Krucjaty, a przedtem odzyskaniem artefaktów i relikwii skradzionych Kościołowi Światłości. Generał Abbendis została pojmana i stracona, tym samym spłacając w krwi zbrodnie swoje i swoich żołnierzy. *Rozpoczyna się kampania mająca na celu zlikwidowanie zagrożenia ze strony orczego klanu Smoczej Paszczy. Starożytna twierdza Dun Algaz zostaje odzyskana po oblężeniu prowadzonym przez wojska Khaz'Modan z pomocą sojuszników z Theramore oraz Nocnych Elfów. Następnie wojska Ironforge - już samotnie - szturmują największy z orkowych obozów - Angerfang - i tam w bitwie doszczętnie rozbijają trzon sił Smoczej Paszczy, zmuszając wodza Nek'rosha i niedobitki orków do ucieczki. *Rozgrywają się wielkie wyprawy poszukiwaczy przygód pod wodzą archeologa Harrisona Jonesa którym udaje się odkryć tajemnicę Alkoholu Wiecznego Życia, rozbić Twierdzę Doktora Weavile oraz rozwikłać tajemnicę Prastarych Wrót Uldum. Ostatecznie wielka brama zostaje odkryta, zaś Harrison Jones postanawia rozpocząć przygotowania celem organizacji pierwszej ekspedycji do Uldum. Rok 32 (2012) *Ma miejsce finałowa bitwa z siłami Szmaragdowego Koszmaru kończąca jednocześnie Wojnę ze sługami Koszmaru. *W lutym roku 32 dochodzi do niespodziewanej i niezwykle brutalnej bitwy o Brewnall w Dun Morogh. Milicja miejska, pod wodzą paru doświadczonych wojskowych, stawia czoła o wiele liczniejszym oddziałom trolli. Miasteczko zostaje prawie całkowicie zniszczone, zaś większość obrońców pada martwa lub ciężko ranna. W zażartej walce ginie między innymi Wielki Chorąży Thorvald Thunderer. Mimo start wśród walczących, życia nie stracił ani jeden z cywili - bitwa więc zapewne szybko stanie się kolejnym świadectwem krasnoludzkiej nieustępliwości i odwagi. * Siły magów Dalaranu walczące z siłami Czarnego Lotu oczyszczają z jego agentów Krasnoludzką twierdze Grim Batol. *Ma miejsce Pierwsza Bitwa morska pod Stormwind, między piratami Parszywego Psa a marynarką Stormwind, podczas której przegrani dowódcy piratów zostają pochwyceni oraz zamknięci w lochach miasta. Kilka dni później ma miejsce wielka akcja ratunkowa celem odbicia więźniów, która zakończyła się fiaskiem piratów oraz schwytaniem jeszcze większej ich liczby. Ostatecznie więźniowie zostają skazani na brutalną śmierć. *Darkshore zostało uwolnione od spowijających krainę plugawych mgieł, które korumpowały mieszkańców. Winny temu terroryzmowi, satyr Melketur, unicestwiony przez grupę bohaterskich nocnych elfów. *Centaury w Desolace przestały być zagrożeniem po oczyszczeniu podziemnego Maraudonu. Księżniczka Theradras została póki co obłaskawiona. *Cienie Imperium oczyszczają z sił Drakkari Świątynie Loa Sseratusa, Har'koa, Rhunoka oraz Quetz'lun. Loa Mamtoth poświeca swe istnienie by zniszczyć zarówno swą świątynie jak i nękających go Drakkari. *Założenie Nowej Rady Tirisfal. *Szary Trybunał kontynuuje swoją droge przez Korone Mrozu - mają miejsce bitwy o Scourgeholme, Aldur'Thar, Shadow Vault oraz Jotunheim. *Konsorcjum Handlowe Haramada rozpoczyna swą działalność na Azeroth. Szybko znajduje rynki zbytu zawierając kilka zyskownych umów i otwierając placówki szybko zyskujące na popularności. *W maju roku 32 armie Ironforge wkraczają na Złe Ziemie i pokonują zjednoczone plemiona ogrów w bitwie w dolinie Kła. *Ofensywa Trolli z plemienia Amani, pod wodza Zul'Jin'a zostaje zatrzymana. Ma miejsce Bitwa o Las Wiecznej Pieśni. *W Silvermoon odnowione zostaje Zgromadzenie Silvermoon. W jego Skład poza Lordem regentem Lor'Themarem Theronem, Wielkim Magistrem Rommathem oraz Generałem Halduronem Brightwing'iem wchodzą także: Główna Archiwistka Heroldii Królewskiej oraz Nadzorca Archiwów Biblioteki Głównej Silvermoon, Magister Amether Flamewhip, Przedstawiciel Akademii Magii Silvermoon, Magister Aaris Flamewhip, Lord Saltheril oraz nowo mianowany Minister do spraw Bezpieczeństwa Gospodarczego Quel'Thalas - Keladre Ashfall. *Połączone siły Ekspedycji Przymierza oraz Ofensywy Wojennej Pieśni wraz ze wsparciem Dalaranu oczyszczają Burzowe Wierchy z wiernych Królowi Liczowi sił - Upada Valkyrion. Nawiązane zostają sojusze z lodowymi Vrykulicami z osad Sifreldar i Brunnhildar. Odkryto Zrodzonych z Mrozu - natywnego dla Northrend odłamu Krasnoludów. Pierwsze incydenty z nieznanym metalem. *W czerwcu armie Ironforge pod wodzą Hargrima Stonehanda zajmują prastary kompleks Uldamanu oczyszczając go z wrogów Królestwa, oraz odbudowują i obsadzają bitnym garnizonem twierdzę Angor. Rozpoczyna się budowa umocnień i obozów na Złych Ziemiach. *Po wypełnieniu królewskiej woli i zabezpieczeniu większości ziem krasnoludów, Hargrim Stonehand odchodzi na Północ walczyć z Plagą. Jego miejsce jako generał zajmuje Dugnar Ognistobrody. *W sierpniu Miedziobrodzi wyruszają do Aerie, udzielić Wildhammerom i ich elfim sojusznikom wsparcia w wojnie z leśnymi trollami. Do września toczone są regularne potyczki i bitwy. Trolle atakują Aerie, ostatecznie jednak ich olbrzymia armia zostaje całkowicie rozgromiona zaś Wysokie Elfy zdobywają Hiri'Wathę. Zacieśniony zostaje sojusz Miedziobrodych, Wildhammerów i Quel'Danil. *Październik, rok 32 - Ironforge wysyła oddział specjalny pod wodzą Dugnara Ognistobrodego w rejon Spopielonego Kanionu. Krasnoludzcy żołnierze mają ustalić pozycje, ilość i uzbrojenie wojsk Ciemnego Żelaza przed późniejszym odzyskaniem rzeczonych ziem. W trakcie misji generał wpada jednak w zasadzkę i poddaje oddział bez walki grupie żołnierzy Bractwa Thorium, po czym wraca do króla jedynie z garścią nieistotnych informacji. Zostaje za to zdegradowany i publicznie napiętnowany. Nie mogąc znieść hańby odchodzi ze służby i usuwa się w cień, zaś jego miejsce zajmuje wiekowy weteran Wulfgar Ironhammer. Faktyczne dowództwo w jego imieniu sprawuje jednak kapitan Khoghar Frosthshield. *Oddział krasnoludów pod wodzą kapitana Khoghara Frostshielda wyrusza na Północ, by ustalić tożsamość przywódcy Zrodzonych z Mrozu. Okazuje się nim dawno zaginiony królewski brat, Muradin. Wieść ta jest powodem do wyprawiania licznych uczt i zabaw w całym Królestwie Ironforge. *W listopadzie zniszczona zostaje doszczętnie ostatnia większa osada Lodowych Trolli w Dun Morogh. Choć większość z nich ginie, oddział specjalny pod wodzą kapitana Khoghara Frostshielda ponosi dość spektakularną klęskę, pozwalając przywódcom wrogów na ucieczkę. *Również w listopadzie rozpoczęła się kampania wojenna na terenie lasu Felwood. Początkowo problem stanowi agresywna wioska furbolgów, jednak z czasem dochodzi do tego horda satyrów i felorkowie i demony. Miejsce ma bitwa o Szmaragdowe Sanktuarium, gdzie udaje się odeprzeć atak wrogiego wojska. Odbity zostaje też uprowadzony elfi druid, opiekun potężnego artefaktu natury - Serca Puszczy. *Rozgrywa się posępna i mroczna ekspedycja Harrisona Jonesa do Pałacu Stoneheart celem schwytania mordercy z klanu ciemnego żelaza. Ostatecznie bohaterowie staczają mordercze boje przeciwko licznym potworom, zaś dzięki współpracy Gwardii Żelaznej Kuźni, Ligi Odkrywców, Piratów Parszywego Psa, Tajemniczym Czarodziejom oraz dzięki pojawieniu się samego Dziedzica Rodu, potwory zostają ostatecznie unicestwione. Rok 33 (2013) * W marcu następuje zwrot akcji na froncie w Felwood. Wojska Nocnych Elfów zostają wyparte z tej krainy, a sztab dowodzących przenosi się w Góry Kamiennego Szponu. Tam jednak również sięgają siły wroga. Wiadomo już, że przeciwnikiem jest Koszmar w zmowie z Legionem. Nowy Lord Koszmaru (następca satyra Xaviusa) wzorem swego poprzednika, planuje przeprowadzić kolejną inwazję na Azeroth. * Wiosną zostaje też podpisane porozumienie między rasą Kal'dorei, a Szlachetnie Urodzonymi miasta Eldre'Thalas. Na mocy tego postanowienia obie frakcje mają ze sobą współpracować. * Kwiecień to miesiąc mobilizacji na froncie Felwood. Kal'dorei odbijają strategiczny obóz Szmaragdowe Sanktuarium, oczyszczają wszystkie księżycowe studnie i zasiewają nowe Serce Puszczy (artefakt natury), dzięki czemu kraina ma w końcu zacząć się odradzać. Dowiadują się również, że Lordem Koszmaru jest Arcydruid Fandral Staghelm, który zdradził swą rasę i zapragnął zniszczyć Azeroth. Rozpętuje się Burza, która przywołuje demony Legionu i Koszmaru. Wrogowie atakują wioski i miasta nocnych elfów we wszystkich krainach. Jednak pokonanie Zdrajcy Staghelma przez grupę śmiałków kładzie kres masakrze. Fandral zostaje osadzony w pilnie strzeżonym więzieniu pod górą Hyjal. * Czerwiec miesiącem światowej tragedii. Skrzydła Śmierci sprowadził na Azeroth Kataklizm. Jednym z jego przejawów było całkowite zniszczenie wybrzeża krainy Darkshore i portu Auberdine, na terenie którego obchodzono coroczny Festyn Deszczu. Na domiar złego, wraz z hordą nag, objawiła się dawna królowa Szlachetnie Urodzonych - Azshara, oraz kultyści Młota Zmierzchu. * Lipiec - Horda pod wodzą Garrosha Hellscreama atakuje należące do Nocnych Elfów tereny lasu Ashenvale. Rozpoczyna się wojna. * W sierpniu Kult rozpoczyna atak na górę Hyjal, gdzie kolejno dokonuje okrutnych spaczeń na tej ziemi, jej mieszkańcach i co gorsza - boskich opiekunach. Rok 34 (2014) *W połowie roku z woli Wojennego Wodza Hordy Garrosha Hellscreama wojska hordy natarł na dolinę Ashen. W bitwach zginęła generał Nocnych Elfów Shandris Feathermoon. *Pod koniec roku wyrusza wyprawa badawcz na Northrend sposnorowana przez Ligę Odkrywców. Kierownikiem wyprawy zostaje magini Królewskiej Akademii Magii w Stormwind Alayne Vesstal. W skład wyprawy poza tragarzami i obsługą wchodzić mają znamienici naukowcy i badacze z wszystkich królestw Przymierza. *W tym roku władca Żelaznej Kuźni, Król pod Górą, Magni Miedziobrody zstępuje głęboko w trzewia krasnoludzkiej stolicy, aby odprawić rytuał, który udzieli mu odpowiedzi na temat natury Kataklizmu – i ocali jego lud przed jego skutkami. W jego wyniku zmienia się jednak w diamentową statuę, a jego królestwo pogrąża się w niepokoju. Dochodzi do zamieszek, zyskują na intensywności waśnie między klanami – i narasta widmo kolejnej wojny domowej. Rok 35 (2015) *Z początkiem roku w Górach Redridge działy się dziwne rzeczy, najpierw szlak lądowy z prowincją został odcięty. Później jedna z karawan przebiwszy się przez orkowe odziały dotarła do Lakeshire. Jak się okazało Yowler wrócił, ale nie sam. Wraz z nim przybyły ettiny, orkowie i smoki. Ochotnicy wraz z regularnymi oddziałami Straży Stormwind zdołali jednak powstrzymać wrogów królestwa i przywrócić ład. *W połowie marca ma miejsce kolejny atak piratów Krwawego Żagla na Zatokę Łupów. Atak niemal doszczętnie zniszczył portowe miasteczko podczas walk zaginął także Baron Revilgaz- nie do końca znany jest udział w tym pirackiej załogi pod wodzą Halmana Avangera zwanego "Rzeźnikiem". Jednak wiele jest przesłanek ku temu, że przyczynili się do zaginięcia Goblińskiego przywódcy. Po bitwie Halman okrzyknął się gubernatorem i rozpoczął mozolny proces odbudowy miasta. Rok 36 (2016) *W maju tego roku wojska Srebrzystej Krucjaty odbiły Skrzyżowanie Corina, co zapoczątkowało definitywne rozprawienie się z siłami nieumarłych. Od połowy czerwca Nowy Lordaeron nie jest już "Ziemiami Plagi" lecz wolnym zakątkiem Azeroth dla wszystkich ras żyjących w pokoju. Srebrzysta Krucjata kontroluje te ziemie jako jej zwierzchnik i zarządca. Rozpoczęły się działania mające na celu przywrócenie ziemi jej dawnej świetności. *Końcem czerwca oddziały Srebrzystej Krucjaty stacjonujące dotychczas głównie na terenach Nowego Lordaeronu zostały częściowo oddelegowane na Górę Hyjal, gdzie podjęły działania zbrojne jako sojusznicze wojska w walce z Kultem Młota Zmierzchu. Wraz z pojawieniem się wojsk działanie nabrały tępa, zostały poczynione znaczne postępy zmierzające do rozprawienia się z wrogiem. *Po dwóch latach bezkrólewia na tron Żelaznej Kuźni powraca dynastia Anvilmarów – Thargas Anvilmar, odnaleziony przez wyprawę Ghardima Gromobrodego koronowany zostaje Wielkim Królem Krasnoludów i jednoczy pod swoimi rządami wszystkie klany i ich ziemie. Proklamowane zostaje Królestwo Trzech Młotów. Prawdopodobieństwo wojny domowej zostaje oddalone, trwają jednak ataki Kyharstrasza Wiarołomcy i zdrajcy, Khoghara Frostshielda, który zebrał podobną sobie bandę rebeliantów, którzy nękają napadami praworządnych obywateli królestwa. Rok 37 (2017) *Walki na Górze Hyjal wciąż trwają. Kaplica Goldrinna, Aessina oraz Malarone zostały odbite, siły Kultu nadwątlone, podobnie jak sprzymierzonych wojsk Paktu Obrony Hyjal. We wrześniu tego roku Srebrzysta Krucjata podejmuje się zwołania narodów, armii całego Azeroth do przeprowadzenia ostatecznego ataku mającego zakończyć działania Kultu na Górze Hyjal. Na wezwanie stawiają się Exodar, hu'halo, Sunreavers, Rycerze Hebanowego Ostrza, ochotnicy z Quel'thalas, Kor'kron oraz Szkarłatne Klingi *Listopad roku 37 staje się momentem częściowego rozpadu niedawno powstałego sojuszu stworzonego do walki z Kultem Młota Zmierzchu. Rycerze Hebanowego Ostrza oraz cześć wojsk Exodaru wycofuje swoje siły, walki na Górze Hyjal jednak nie zostają wstrzymane. *W Styczniu tego roku, grupa nieumarłych pod przewodnictwem niejakiego Faustusa Akkerhelda, byłego szlachcica, rozpoczyna kilkumiesięczną kampanie przeciwko niedobitkom Szkarłatnej Krucjaty na ziemiach Tirisfal. Kampania kończy się sukcesem, gdy Szkarłatni krzyżowcy zostają wymordowani raz na zawsze co do jednego, ich obozy oszabrowane i spalone do gołej ziemi, a w ich miejscach założone zostały posterunki opuszczonych. Krypta na północy od Młynów Agamnda zostaje przejęta przez grupkę śmiałków, a przy okazji Farma Garena i okoliczne ziemie zostają uwolnione od plagi nieumarłych gnolli. Po tym jednak dowodzący grupą w nie do końca jasnych okolicznościach przepada bez wieści. *W lutym roku 37 Kabała 5.3, w skład której wchodzą najwybitniejsi technomagowie i inżynierowie Azeroth, tworzy Syndykat Technomagiczny, organizacje naukowo-badawczą dla wszystkich chcących zgłębiać wiedzę wszelaką. Główna placówka założona zostaje w jednej z tytanicznych konstrukcji we wnętrzu góry - Uldis. Tam też zaczynają się prace badawcze nad samym silnikiem oraz organizowane są inne wyprawy, wykłady, szkolenia, egzaminy itp. *W sierpniu tego samego roku Syndykat Technomagiczny kończy działalność z wielkim i jednocześnie owianym tajemnicą hukiem - Cała kadra i wszyscy uczniowie uciekają z Uldis, które zostaje zatrzaśnięte od środka, a następnie wszyscy odesłani zostają do domów. Oficjalne informacje głoszą, że powodem tego wszystkiego była eksplozja niestabilnego ładunku wybuchowego, nad którym pracował jeden z założycieli w dolnych partiach siedziby. Rok 38 (2018) *Styczeń przyniósł Redridge wieczną zimę sprowadzoną przez przestępcę znanego jako Kriomanta, wraz z hordą żywiołaków lodu. Okres ten, znany jako Kryzys w górach Redridge zakończył się wraz z domniemaną śmiercią maga. Wszystko to było jedynie zmyłką, pozwalającą potężnemu elementaliście zaatakować Stormwind. Jednakże grupka dzielnych bohaterów Przymierza przejrzała jego plany i stawiła mu czoło, ratując miasto przed zagładą. Napastnik wycofał się, pozostawiając Królestwo w spokoju, jednakże poczucie niepewności i zwątpienie w bezpieczeństwo stolicy pozostało. Szczególnie, że tajemniczy arkanista pozostał na wolności. Category:Historia